Princesses of Volleyball
by KuroKao
Summary: The Seigaku boys lost a volleyball against girls and are determined to regain their pride. But before the rematch, The boys sees the pretty sides of most of the girls. My first Story! please Review! I do not own POT
1. Chapter 1

The Princesses of Volleyball

**Chapter 1: Volleyball**

Practice was cancelled because of the pouring rain, and the Seigaku tennis regulars were bored. The indoor courts were occupied by the girl's volleyball team. The boredom ended when Kikumaru Eiji spotted his classmate, Suou Mitsuki, on the team. "Suou-chan!" he called, she sees the tennis boys and comes dashing towards them "Fuji-kun! Kikumaru-kun! What are you two doing here?" Fuji Shusuke puts on a smile "the rain has been delaying our practice for a couple of days" she turns around and signals her captain before facing the boys again "How about you guys play a volleyball match against us then?" She offered, Kikumaru's eyes lit up "Can we?" just then the captain of the volleyball team, Tanimoto Sanae came "Of course, it would be great training for us and good exercise for you guys right?" she shot a powerful look Tezuka Kunimitsu. He sighed "alright then, if it isn't disrupting your practice". Eiji jumped for joy and the first year, Echizen Ryoma adjusted his cap "hmm… volleyball eh".

The teams were set: The girls' volleyball team vs. the boys' tennis team. Inui Sadaharu served the ball fast; however it was easily picked up by the girl in the right back, Oda Yoko. Oda gets the ball to the ace setter, Amamiya Yuri, who shouts "FIVE!" before setting the ball up nice and high for the weakside hitter, Ootori Chihiro. The ball is smashed so hard that Momoshiro Takeshi could not get the ball back to the setter, however, Fuji got under the ball for Echizen to spike a Drive B.

Volleyball was a sport where as long as you get under the ball and swing properly, returning should be no problem, therefore, Kawamura Takashi and Momo felt utterly useless. Not only that, it seemed as if all the boys moves were sealed; since there are so many players in volleyball spread out, Tezuka zone was pointless. Whenever the hitters saw Fuji in his Higuma Otoshi stance, they would simply tip the ball. Kaidoh's snakes were all easily picked up by a second year student, Takada Hitomi and Inui's data was all illogical towards volleyball. The only moves that were able to confuse the girls were Echizen's Drive B, Oishi's moon volley, and Kikumaru's acrobatic play.

The boys lost 25- 20. Tezuka approached the captain "we demand a rematch" his stone face waited for a reply, she smirked "a month from today, same place, same time".

When Fuji arrived that night, he saw Yuuta's shoes and his face lit up immediately "Yuuta" he called. Yuuta came from the kitchen "Aniki? where is mom and dad?" Fuji put his bag down "Mom and dad are out tonight, and Onee-san is at her friends" Yuuta crossed his arms "oh I see, alright then I guess I'll head back" Fuji looked up at his younger brother "Wait, how about I treat you to supper first" before Yuuta could reject, Fuji was already out the door.

They arrived at a small resturant in the neighborhood and were immediately served by a cute waitress, in Fuji's eyes, this waitress is familiar, extremely familiar. "May I take your order?" the blue haired waitress asked politely, Yuuta searched the menu and found something he was crazing "Chicken Curry on rice", at a glance, Fuji found a dish he loved "Fried wasabi bamboo shoots on soba special" the girl looked at Fuji with the 'are you crazy' face but left it at that.

She returned with their orders and additional beverages, Yuuta looked at the drinks then back at the waitress "uhh...we didn't order these drinks" she smiled "oh... those are from me, for that great game today Fuji-kun" Fuji Shusuke smiled and before he could say something, he was interupted by Yuuta "AH! Amamiya- san" the girl looked at Yuuta for a bit and jumped when she recognized him "Yuuta-kun! wow you are so much taller". " So you two know each other" the brunette boy chuckled, Yuuta pointed at Amamiya "She and Mizu-" She put a hand over Yuuta's mouth "I know some kids in St. Rudolph", after uncovering Yuuta's mouth, she bowed and left. _Strange girl_ Fuji thought _a little bit mysterious though, but still cute_. The boys finished their meals and left.

That night, Fuji laid in bed wondering about the strange Amamiya Yuri.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A library is an interesting place where you can read books, hang out with friends, gather information of subjects you are unsure of, study and even run into people. Inui went to the library to gather information on volleyball; he sat a big table taking endless notes. Oda Yoko saw Inui at the Volleyball section, and out of curiosity, peaks over his shoulder "Why is my name in your notes and Yuri's and Hitomi's?" Inui shuts his book "did you know it's rude to spy on what other people are doing?" She crosses her arms "well did YOU know it's rude to spy on peoples practices, and anyways it doesn't matter, my name is in there" Inui reopens his book "Oda Yoko, born March 17, 3rd year student of Seishun Gakuen. Strong subjects: math, social, science and P.E, Struggles with language courses. Seigaku's volleyball teams ace server. Perspective in music-" Yoko attempts to snatch the book away from him, but Inui slips the book back in his bag and smirks, Yoko's eyes narrow "how did you get that information" Inui adjusts his glasses and whispers "se-cr-et", she pouts, but leaves it at that. She grabs a book from the shelf and sits across the table from Inui.

Inui took a glance at Yoko and he couldn't move his eyes away from the beautiful image in front of him. The sunlight coming through the window reflects off a single lens of her oval spectacles and through the other lens you can see her eyes focused on the text. Her long black hair resting on her shoulders gives her that taste of relaxation and perfection. Yoko looks up from her book to see a truly focused Inui, not knowing that the notebook was to cover up his brightly coloured cheeks.

It was lunch time and Ootori Chihiro was setting up posters for the Christmas Dance. She was on a high ladder when two second year girls called out to her "Chihiro-sempai!" she turned the face them but accidentally lost her step and before she knew it, gravity was pulling her towards the hard ground. She opened her eyes, surprised that there was no pain; instead, she was in somebody's arms, "are you okay? Oishi asked, for he was the one who caught her, she jumped out of his hold "I'm fine", the students rush over "Sempai! Are you hurt?" Chihiro shakes her head "I'm fine, but you two better hurry, because the buns are going to be sold out soon" with that the girls ran off. Oishi puts a hand on Ootori's shoulder "why are you setting up posters by yourself?" Chihiro picks up the poster that fell on the floor "everyone else is on lunch break and I have to go straight home after school" Oishi sighs while ripping off a piece of tape, "what are you doing? Chihiro asks, Oishi smiles at the light hair girl "helping".

Fuji, Kikumaru, Echizen and Kawamura were playing a doubles match during a free period, and obviously, the dream pair was winning 4-2. As Echizen was about to serve the ball, they heard a loud scream. They all dropped their rackets and raced towards to source of the sound. By the fountain that was behind the school, they found Sakamoto Aiko cleaning a wound on Amamiya Yuri's arm, with Suou Mitsuki preparing the band-aid.

"What happened" Eiji asked

Mitsuki began "Yuri got..." she was kicked by Yuri before she could finish "I got clumsy and tripped" she lied, it was obvious, but no one dared to push the situation. When Yuri was all patched up she covered the wound with her sleeve, which made Fuji open his eyes and thought_ if she had sleeves, why is the wound so severe?._

After school, Eiji spotted Aiko, he called "Sakamoto-chan!" She stopped and glanced back "Kikumaru-san" he caught up to her "Hey, what actually happened to Amamiya-san this afternoon" Aiko looked down and her pink hair covered her blue eyes "I'm not allowed to tell" she attempted to leave but Eiji grabbed her arm "I'm going to the burger joint with Momo today! Wanna come?" Eiji wanted time to convince her to confess. She thought about it for a while until eventually agreeing to Eiji's tricky plan.

**Please Review, I would like to know my progress!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Momo was astonished to find his red head sempai inviting a girl to a burger joint. Before they left, Momo grabbed Eiji to talk in private "Eiji-sempai is it really okay to invite a girl on a date to a burger joint with a team mate like this?" Kikumaru nudged Momo "we are not going on a date, I am just inviting her to gain some time to ask her something" Momo rubbed his chin and thought about what his sempai just said '_so sempai wants to talk to Sakamoto Aiko, the only player who didn't show up the day we had that match…Ah! He wants to gather information for the rematch! Genius!_

At the burger joint, everyone was shocked by how much Aiko ordered. Her tray was equal to Momo's. Eiji asked as politely as possible "Sakamoto-chan… you're going to eat all of that" she blushed "um…yeah".

While Momo was chomping away with his burgers, Kikumaru and Aiko talked about projects and sports. Kikumaru was waiting for the right time to bring up Amamiya's issue; the reason why he really wants to know because Fuji had such confusion in his eyes when he was looking at Amamiya Yuri. There was a break in their conversation and he tried to bring it up but she said something first "Kikumaru-san… thank you" He blinks "for what?"

"After I told you that I wasn't allowed to tell people about Yuri-Chan, you didn't push me to tell you. This whole time you didn't even bring up her situation, you just wanted to have a fun time. There are very few people like you… it's easier being around people like you… too bad there are very few easy going people like you" She smiles a very innocent smile to Eiji, even Momo was put in awe by the purity of her smile. Kikumaru managed to cough out "…w-well it's ... ah… I need to go to the washroom" he excuses himself.

_Eiji you baka baka baka!! Ah what do I do now…now I can't help Fujiko-chan…Nya she was so cute…_Eiji was stuck in washroom trying to sort the disastrous clouds of confusion floating around in his head. Mean while Momo was starting on his last burger as he caught a glimpse of the girl's tray, "Sakamoto-sempai! You are finished already?!" Aiko takes a sip of her drink "I was finished a while ago". Momoshiro speechlessly continued his burger '_not only did I lose in volleyball…but in eating as well… girls are frightening'._

Eiji returned from the restroom and finished his meal in silence which made his underclassmen a little bit worried. Momo left and Eiji escorted Aiko home, they were chatting about horoscopes and sports this time. "Thank you so much Kikumaru-san, you don't know how much this means to me"

"Yeah… good night" he didn't want to be around her anymore, she gave him an aching feeling in his chest which annoys him. She bowed and before he could leave, she smiled that same smile at him. Ignoring the pain in his chest he smiles back "see you tomorrow" he waves and leaves.

When Fuji Shusuke arrives home that night Yuuta had some friends from St. Rudolph over since they had a week break. Mizuki, unfortunately was there, not because Yuuta invited him, but because he decided to tag along and had ended up forcing himself into the group.

The whole time Fuji ignored the talkative Mizuki, until he said "so I heard you and Yuuta-kun bumped into Amamiya Yuri". The brunette faced Mizuki Hajime "so what about it?"

Mizuki smirked "Are you interested in my ex-girlfriend, Fuji-kun?" Fuji narrowed his eyes but smiled "ah I'm tired" totally ignoring the dark hair boy. He stretched and yawned before walking into his room and slamming the door shut, leaving Mizuki outside his room burning with fury. Yuuta came to Mizuki and patted him on the back "you really shouldn't annoy him like that".

The next day after school, the girls played volleyball rather cheerfully. The captain was definitely impressed with everyone except Yuri. "Amamiya" she called, the blue haired player came running to the captain "Tanimoto-bucho" the captain crosses her arms "get your act together" all Yuri could do was bow "HAI!".

**Thank you so much for the reviews, it really helps inspire me to keep up my work. Please review! I kind of think I am focusing a bit too much more on the drama instead of the Volleyball. Please leave an opinion.**


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Readers:

I apologize for not updating for a long time. I want to announce that I am going to end this version of Princesses of Volleyball. At first I had a plan that I liked and wanted to present to everyone until a friend of mine pointed out a lot of errors in my planned story. Fortunately, my friend is willing to help me fix these errors, thus I wish to remake Princesses of Volleyball.

I plan on having the remake completed in a couple of months. Thank you for reading my story and giving me advice. I hope you enjoy the remake!


End file.
